Soda Swamp (Episode 29)
Soda Swamp is the twenty-ninth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the fifth episode of World Five. This episode was released on June 27, 2013. The champion title for this episode is the Bubbling Boss. This is a frustrating episode and is avalible to be voted as one of the hardest episodes in the game. Story Before episode: Tiffi has just got arrived from Soda Swamp and she sees Mr. Snappy is crying. Tiffi greets and asks, "What is happening, Mr. Snappy" answers that his swamp has no more fizz. After episode: Tiffi handles the problem by blowing the swamp by a straw and the fizz got back and Mr. Snappy thanks Tiffi for his problem. New things *The Toffee Tornado ( ) is introduced. Levels *Easiest Levels: Level 411, Level 416 and Level 424 *Hardest levels: Level 425 ''' Soda Swamp contains levels 411 to 425. This episode fits in with the typical trend for episodes numbered late twenties. There is an abundance of Candy Order levels ( ) and therefore a decrease in Ingredients levels ( ). Much like the norm for the late twenties, there are six candy order levels. The trend for timed levels, one every other episode, comes into play in this episode as timed levels ( ) are totally absent, like Liquorice Tower. A universal trend for all episodes ten and up is 6-7 jelly levels ( ) which there are 6 in this episode. This episode is extremely hard. It once had 4 insanely hard levels, namely , , and , and two very hard levels, 413 and 414. Levels 413, 417, 419, and 425 got easier after an update, but level 425 got it's nerf reverted in an update, so levels 421 and 425 remained to be "insanely hard", and received a lot of votes for "insanely hard". However, these two levels got nerfed recently (especially for level 421) and the difficulty for this episode plummets. Level 414 was the only very hard level to have never been nerfed in this episode. This episode has now 5 very hard levels (the most number of very hard levels in a single episode along with Rainbow Runway ), namely 414, 417, 419, 421 and 425. Nevertheless, levels 418 and 422 are also considered quite hard in the episode. Level 411, Level 416 and Level 424 are the only easy levels in the whole episode. According to the wiki's difficulty system, this episode is rated to be the hardest episode in Reality, surpassing other hard episodes like Salty Canyon (11 considerably hard or higher levels), Pastille Pyramid (4 very hard levels), Rainbow Runway (5 very hard levels, tallying the most very hard levels in the game) and Sugary Shire (a long cluster of medium or above levels), and the hardest in the entire game, according to the recent poll. When this episode was released, Level 281 is the level with the most amount of candies in the whole candy order levels (300), it is only behind Level 435 with 750. There are 6 jelly levels ( ), 6 candy order levels ( ) and 3 ingredients levels ( ). Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! There are no cake bombs ( ) on this episode except for levels 421 and 424. Trivia *This episode has Alliteration. * Since the release of this episode, charms are no longer available in the game. *Level 413 is the 100th Ingredients level. *Like Candy Town & Liquorice Tower, this episode has no Timed Levels. That's the 3rd episode. *This is one of the most hated episodes, due to every level containing one of the game's most hated components, the Toffee Tornado. (Update: Tornado removed from 416) *Level 425 and Level 421 are considered to be the most difficult candy order levels of the game. *Upon its release, charms are no longer purchasable. * This is an episode which all jelly levels here are always two time (except level 411). *This is the 10th consecutive episode doesn't beat Level 281 in the whole '''Candy Order Levels ( ). * Level 414 was the only very hard level to have not been nerfed in this episode. Gallery/Directory Crocodileafter.png|Well, I thanky! Now ain't that swamp purdy? Level_411.jpg|Level 411 - |link=Level 411 Level_412.jpg|Level 412 - |link=Level 412 Level_413_New.png|Level 413 - |link=Level 413 Level_414.png|Level 414 - |link=Level 414 415-300x236.png|Level 415 - |link=Level 415 Level_416.png|Level 416 - |link=Level 416 Level_417_(FB).png|Level 417 - |link=Level 417 Level_418.png|Level 418 - |link=Level 418 Level_419_nerfed.png|Level 419 - |link=Level 419 Level_420_New.png|Level 420 - |link=Level 420 Level_421.png|Level 421 - |link=Level 421 Level-422.png|Level 422 - |link=Level 422 423-300x236.png|Level 423 - |link=Level 423 Level-424.png|Level 424 - |link=Level 424 Level_425.png|Level 425 - |link=Level 425 20140308_sodaswamp.jpg|Facebook Version